Just Like That
by Gifted
Summary: Oneshot. Remus is enjoying solitude in his home alone until two certain Marauders pay him a visit if you can call it that . Sorry in advance if it confuses you.


**Title**: Just Like That  
**Author**: Gifted  
**Rating**: K (or G)  
**Genre**: Humor/Friendship  
**Summary**: Oneshot. Remus is enjoying solitude in his home alone until two certain Marauders pay him a visit (if you can call it that).  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything Harry Potter. All that belongs to J.K. Rowling and her associated partners. Heck, I don't even own the plot.  
**Claimer**: I only own this story.

* * *

Ever since Remus Lupin had started Hogwarts, he had never had a quiet moment alone. Never. Not that he didn't appreciate his friends, quite the contrary, he considered himself very fortunate to meet people so loyal. However, being a Marauder had its privileges and faults and one of those cons were that you never get any alone time. Looking back, he was genuinely surprised he managed to get his homework finished or read any books. Every moment he could remember seemed to involve one of his friends and their projects in some way.

Now that he had graduated and was living by himself, it was a different story. Sure, he was in the Order of the Phoenix and that certainly wasn't a walk in the park. True, Death Eaters could be busting down his door any second. And, of course, his friends still somehow managed to pull him into some mischief every once in a while. You can say that he finally got his reward in the silent evenings in his home, knowing his friends were most likely preoccupied elsewhere instead of bothering him.

The werewolf contemplated this while pouring a cup of tea in his kitchen. Carefully lifting the drink and grabbing his book off the counter, he mentally reassured himself.

_James is probably with Lily, and the other two…_, he thought a little panicked on his way to the living room, realizing that he hadn't heard what his friends were doing tonight, _Peter usually doesn't do anything unless the others are (what has he been up to lately anyway?), and Sirius, well…_He had absolutely no idea, but surely he couldn't be involved in whatever Sirius or James (he never mentioned either) were planning. He was sitting down onto his chair-

"MEOW!"

He sat up urgently, almost spilling his tea over himself. He had almost sat on his new cat, Romulus. He was a gift from, strangely enough, Sirius last Christmas. He was saying some rubbish about needing someone in that "big, lonely house." It was very thoughtful of him because Remus certainly liked the cat. He was still not quite used to watching where he sat though.

Romulus, insulted that the human would attempt to use him as a seat cushion, jumped down and ran to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, Romulus," Remus apologized, trying to indicate the cat should come back.

The cat stayed still, watching him.

"Kitty."

The cat hissed in response.

Fine. The werewolf wasn't stupid enough to push its temper so he just sat again, taking a sip from his cup, and placing down it on the coffee table.

Finally, he could read his book. He always found the Defense Against the Dark Arts riveting.

It appeared that the night had different plans for him. Remus heard the back door loudly open and slam with a close. He fumbled with his book, placing it beside his teacup and snapping out his wand. If this was a Death Eater, he or she was very noisy.

"Who's there?" he asked, jumping in the room with his wand raised. What he saw made him blink twice.

Sirius stood in the doorway of the back door; an innocent expression decorated his face as if he had every right in the world to be there late at night. James, surprisingly had the fridge door opening, shuffling what sounded like bottles around. The possibility that these may be imposters floated through his mind, but he dismissed it. Only the real Sirius and James thought it would be alright to go through his back door at this hour.

Remus lowered his wand, "What are you two doing here?"

"Me casa su casa," Sirius replied with a shrug,

"But it's _my_ house," Lupin emphasized by placing his hand on his chest on "my." Sirius only stared blankly as if he had not heard what he said.

After a few more seconds of hearing James shuffle food around and a brief staring contest with Sirius, Remus decided just to act like it was normal and they would go away. For all he knew, this was normal for them. He sat back in his armchair wondering if Peter has to go with the same antics at his place.

Unfortunately, Black followed him and sat in an armchair across from him. Remus was glad to see he hadn't done this to continue their stare off, because Sirius greedily spotted a piece of paper and a pen and was now writing. Whatever kept him quiet. He returned to his book, a little put out he forgot to bookmark his page in his rush.

Just when he found where he left off, a paper was shoved into his face. Remus annoyed wretched the foul thing away to look at it. Sirius fancied himself an artist, but the truth couldn't be farther. It was a crudely drawn picture of Sirius wagging his finger (or at least, Remus thought so because it could have also been a banana that eerily resembled Slughorn eating a pineapple). The only certain thing that didn't require guesswork as the caption in Sirius's writing, "You should really be in bed, mate."

He looked up to the Marauder with a raised eyebrow, "This is coming from the Marauder that most needs a curfew?"

By now, James had moved on from the kitchen, instead quickly looking through Remus's vinyl records. Sirius ignored him opting to sit next to Romulus who was still distanced from his owner. Oddly, the cat allowed the dog animagus to pet him and was now purring.

"Man, me and this cat go way back," Sirius said with a wistful look as if reminiscing.

"No you don't," Remus insisted, "You just got that cat last month!"

"Good times, good times."

Remus felt like getting hit several times by the Whomping Willow would be less painful than this.

Finally, he noted with some shock that James and Sirius simultaneously got up and left without a word. Just like that, like a storm.

Remus was utterly confused and decided to check the fridge to see if James did take anything. No, everything was there. Even the butterbeer; James always stole his butterbeer. Then, he quickly glanced over his records, all of them in order and accounted for. It was almost as if nothing happened, that he may have imagined the whole encounter.

Remus had no idea of what to make of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: "Me casa su casa" means "My house is your house" in Spanish (I think). Slughorn as a banana eating a pineapple was just a homage to my first wizard rock show when we played HP Pictionary. And yes, that's all James and Sirius do. That's the point. I like to think they organized it just to confuse Remus.

This was a true story that happened to my cousin and two of other cousins of ours. I happened to be on the phone with her when it happened and it was so hilarious that it reminded me of James and Sirius. I made up new dialogue though, (the only thing from the original was "man, me and this cat go way back") but otherwise, I didn't think of any of this up. Sorry, if it's not that funny. I wrote it when I was really tired.

I may end up taking this down. It depends what the response is.


End file.
